Mi verdadera amiga
by Mistic girl
Summary: Una amiga de la infancia de Kiyo vuelve a la ciudad de Mochinoki. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué aventuras traerá consigo su inesperada llegada? Leanlo, espero les guste n n
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic de Zatch bell, sean amables, ok? n_ñU

------------------------------

**Pró****rrogo:**

**No creí que te volvería a ver**

Una chica estaba esperando un tren en la estación, tenía cabello negro con reflejos azules y estaba atado en dos colas bajas, sus ojos eran azul claro y su piel blanca, en ese momento estaba sentada en una banca, a su lado se encontraba un chico de su misma edad con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrón claro. El semblante de ambos era de tristeza sobre todo del chico ya que su mejor amiga se iría y tal vez nunca volvería…

– ¿Kiyo? – Lo llamó la chica mirándolo, el aludido salió de sus pensamiento y miró a su amiga – ¿Si? ¿Karen? – Dijo forzando una sonrisa, Karen hiba a decirle algo importante pero al final se reprimió – Te extrañaré mucho… – Dijo abrazándolo, Kiyo le devolvió el abrazo y dijo – Y yo a ti – Se escuchó el sonido de un tren llegando a la estación, ya era la hora de la despedida…

Karen se subió al tren después de darle otro abrazo a Kiyo, se sentó en su asiento y el tren arrancó – ¡Karen! – Se escuchó desde afuera, Kiyo corría al lado del tren – ¡Kiyo! – Gritó la chica y le lanzó una fotografía mientras el tren se alejaba.

Kiyo miró el tren a lo lejos y luego la foto – Gracias… – Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, en la foto se veían él y Karen cuando estaban en quinto grado en la escuela primaria y con sus uniformes escolares, ambos sonreían mientras saludaban a la cámara, Kiyo volteó la foto y vio que había algo escrito

"_Prometo volver_

_Akimoto Karen"_

_--------------------------_

Ya han pasado cinco años desde eso, ahora Kiyo está en preparatoria igual que todos sus amigos.

Este era un día como cualquier otro, estaba apunto de comenzar la clase y todos estaban conversando o terminando los deberes que les faltaban. Kiyo estaba sentado en su puesto observando por la ventana. De repente se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, todos inmediatamente se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

– Buenos días alumnos – Dijo el profesor al entrar – Buenos días Funaki sensei – Dijeron los alumnos al unisono – Hoy tengo un anuncio que acerles – Dijo – Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante en la academia, pase, señorita Akimoto – Todos observaron como una chica con cabello negro con reflejos azules suelto que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, piel blanca y ojos azules entraba al salón, era alta y esbelta por lo cual un par de chicos la miraron de forma "inapropada" al entrar. Esta hizo una leve reverencia y dijo – Es un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Akimoto Karen, espero que nos podamos llevar bien… – El profesor entonces habló – Muy bien, siéntese al lado de Takamine Kiyomaro – Karen abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró hacia donde le había dicho su profesor, allí estaba su amigo de la infancia, su soporte, la persona que creyó jamás volvería a ver…

------------------

Fin del prorrogo

Ya sé que es algo corto pero, hey! es solo el prórrogo

Dejen review y por fis digan que opinan

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Karen y Kiyo se miraron por un momento "Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que me volviera a topar con él pero… no esperaba que fuera algo tan repentino" Bajó la mirada mientras se dirigía a su puesto "Yuki-chan desearía que estubieras aquí…"

**FLASH****BACK**

Karen iba en un tren con rumbo a la ciudad de Mochinoki, en ese momento ella usaba una camisa sin mangas color lila con un par de flores bordadas y unos pantalones azules, su cabello estaba suelto y usaba unas sandalias lilas, a su lado estaba sentada una niña, ella tenía pelo azul celeste al igual que sus grandes ojos y una piel muy blanca, lo que más resaltaba era que ella tenía orejas de gato y una cola, ambos blancos, usaba una camisa manga larga azul una falda azul mas claro con detalles de copos de nieve bordados.

La niña alegremente agitaba su cola, Karen por otro lado se mostraba algo impaciente – ¿Karen-chan estás bien? – Karen salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la niña – Sí Yuki-chan, solo algo nerviosa… ¿Faltará mucho? – Yuki se acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente – Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes – Karen se sorprendió y dijo – ¿Quién te dijo que estoy preocupada? – Yuki sonrió – Nadie, pero soy tu mamodo, así que sé cuando algo te afecta – Karen sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo a Yuki – Gracias… – dijo sonriendo

**FIN FLASHBACK**

(PoV de Karen)

Karen se sentó al lado de Kiyo y evitó bajo todos los medios mirarlo a la cara "Que pena…" no dejaba de pensar, el profesor empezó a dar la clase de matemática, lo cual relajó a la joven porque esa era una de sus materias favoritas (N.A.: No vallan a decirle nerd ¬¬), mientras que el profesor explicaba un problema, Karen recibió una nota, miró a su lado y allí estaba sentado Kiyo mirándola, esperando a que leyera y respondiera la nota…

(PoV de Kiyo)

"No puedo creerlo, después de todos estos años ella vuelve y ni siquiera me avisa para al menos haberla recivido" La miró un momento mientras se acercaba a su puesto "No ha cambiado mucho" después de un momento en el cual ella se sentó y ninguno de los dos habló… "Estoy haro solo quiero que la clase termine para poder hablar con ella… ¡Ya sé!" Kiyo sacó una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir

En total esto era lo que decía la carta:

**(****Kiyo)**

_(__Karen)_

**Hola, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Podría haberte recivido**

_Hola, bueno es__ que… queria sorprenderte, además no sabía si te habías mudado_

**¿Por qué no me habías llamado en todo este tiempo?**

_Tu telefono no sirvió, ¿fue que lo cambiaste?_

**Oh, eso… si****, se dañó por algo (pensamiento: fue por culpa de Zatch si mal no recuerdo ¬¬)**

_O bueno… mejor esperamos a que termine la clase y así hablamos mejor_

**OK**

_Me alegra volver a verte_

**A mi también**

Cuando terminó la clase y Karen y Kiyo se disponían a salir, pero esta fue asediada por un grupo de pretendientes

-Hola preciosa ¿Tienes novio?- dijo uno atravesándose -¡Apartate! ¡Yo la vi primero!- dijo otro empujándolo -¡No yo!- Todos los muchachos se miraron feo y se pusieron a pelear, mientras tanto Karen y Kiyo se escabullían fuera del salón.

Ya cuando estaban en el patio sentados en una banca comenzaron a hablar

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Karen?- Preguntó Kiyo

-Bien- Dijo con algo de timidez –Y dime… ¿Ha pasado algo importante que quieras contarme?-

-Pues… ahora me mudé a un apartamento, mi madre aún está en la misma casa-

-Ah… ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora vives sólo?-

-Pues… no del todo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Novia?-

-¡No!- Dijo alarmado con lo cual Karen empezó a reirse -Es más bien… con un pequeño amigo, como un hermanito-

-Oh ¿En serio? Yo vine con una pequeña amiga también jejeje…-

Hubo un momento de silencio después de esto

-Sabes… te extrañé mucho- Dijo Kiyo sonriendo ligeramente

-Yo… también… no me llevaba muy bien con las alumnas de mi colegio, debe ser porque era nueva y todo eso…-

-¿No hiciste ninguna amiga?- Preguntó Kiyo sorprendido, Karen negó con la cabeza mientras observaba el suelo, pero al sentir una mano sobre su hombro se volteó a mirar a Kiyo -Tranquila, se que harás muchas nuevas amistades aquí- Dijo sonriendo Kiyo, Karen sonrió también.

De repente se escuchó la campana de regreso a clases, ambos se levantaron y fueron a su salón.

"Kiyo… si supieras lo féliz que me siento ahora…" Pensó Karen mientras caminaba detrás de Kiyo.

------------------

Mientras ambos se encontraban en la clase de literatura Karen miró por la ventana "Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo Yuki-chan?" Y como si hubiera invocado a su mamodo, se escuchó un grito que todo el salón (y probablemente el colegio entero) escuchó -¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!- Karen se sobresaltó al igual que la profesora y todos los alumnos del salón, los cuales se asomaron por la ventana, los ojos de Karen se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Yuki corriendo por la calle directo hacia su escuela -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYÚDAME!!!!!!!- Gritó mientras salían las lárimas de sus enormes ojos azules, Karen se fijó entonces porqué corría, un enorme perro la estaba persiguiendo. Se apresuró y abrió la ventana –¡YUKI!- Gritó, la pequeña mamodo al ver a su compañera dio un gran salto Karen abrió los brazos para atraparla, el problema fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, que Yuki había tomado mucho impulso así que…

PAM!

Karen atrapó a Yuki pero el impacto fue ten fuerte que ambas calleron al piso, Karen se golpeó al caer en la cabeza y se desmayó.

---------

Ohayou! Bueno, este a sido el final del capi 2, pronto postearé el tercero pero dejen reviews okis? Las reviews me hacen feliz igual que a Yuki-chan ¿Verdad Yuki-chan?

Yuki-chan: ¡Si! ^o^ Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste que ese perro malo me persiguiera? ._.

Mistic girl: Tenía que hacer que te introdujeras en la escuela de Karen por un motivo justificable u_u

Yuki-chan: Ahh…

Karen: ¿Y por qué yo me golpeé la cabeza? o.ó#

Mistic girl: ¿Hubieras querido enfrentar las miradas extrañas de tus compañeros porque una niña neko apareciera y saltara sobre ti? o_ò

Karen: ._. … No

Mistic girl: Entonces no te quejes u.ú

Zatch: ¿Y por qué no aparecí yo? D:

Mistic girl: Preguntas, preguntas a más pre-- ¡Oye tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zatch: Vine a preguntar por qué no aparecí o.ó

Mistic girl: ¡Por que aún no te toca y punto! u___ú######

Ya nos alargamos demasiado, anyways Bye! Y dejen review

Todos: ¡Adiós!


End file.
